


A Lesson in Rebellion

by Random4573



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random4573/pseuds/Random4573
Summary: A bored Saturday morning before a two week break, or the beginning to something more. Spencer is faced with possibly one of his greatest challenges, will it be a futile attempt to rebel against the limits on his case time, or will it grow into something bigger than he could possibly imagine.





	A Lesson in Rebellion

It only took a few seconds to find the box making the offending noise, 3:46 it offered in a neon green glow. With a sigh Spencer began the process of excavating himself from the couch, which through his regular use as a bed had been outfitted with an alarm. Following this, showering and dressing to prepare himself for the day, just as he began to seat himself with the first of many coffees, the sound of his phone receiving a message nearly made him jump, the dim apartment not contributing to a waking state. A quick glance at his phone indicated that it was not as he had feared, a case. Disregarding the questioning message and attempting to recall why he had given his students his personal cell phone number, he began preparing himself for a typical Saturday morning. However the ringing of his phone dismissed the silent atmosphere of the room. 

“hello, is this Spencer Reid” inquired a feminie voice, Spencer however was not prepared for this level of questioning, on a weekend morning (especially not before several cups of coffee) “ehh yes” he responded trying to figure out a way to return to the simplicity the morning held. 

“well is it” the questioning tone demanded, the sudden change in demeanour shocking Spencer from his sleepiness, “yes yes, I am Spencer Reid” he replied his words tumbling from his mouth.

“ sorry” reassured the voice, “ it sounded as you weren’t sure, It would be problematic, if it weren’t as I have a delicate problem” the defiantly female voice responded. 

“Delicate?” Spencer hadn’t exactly had many females call him about ”delicate” problems at 8:30am on Saturday, or anytime for that matter, although a new thought occurred to him “ who else would be answering my phone?” he retorted as he began to lounge back on the sofa. 

“I don’t know, honestly I only asked because the question seemed to confuse you, I mean students gave me the number anyone could be picking it up” the voice replied in a matter of fact tone. 

Greater confusion faced Spencer as he considered the possible reasons, “delicate”, students and the odd timing didn’t seem to add up to anything immediately recognisable. Although it did seem possible someone was calling him about his classes. Although that didn’t explain why students would be needed to give her the number, she could get it directly. Moving across the room to open a window and hopefully get some light into his apartment he suddenly realised he had gone abruptly silent, he decided to cut to the chase.   
“Who is this” he splutted trying not to seem overly confrontational, although in retrospect the concept of being confrontational over the phone seemed somewhat redundant. 

“oh how rude, so sorry, I’m Doctor Adeline Stringer, it was a bit urgent, you deal with serial killers correct” the voice, somewhat quieted, inquired. 

Spencer’s brain began to kick into gear, someone was calling him about serial killers, while it was not the someone he was used to, it was a situation he felt comfortable in. 

“ I have had a bit of a problem, and instead of going straight to the police I thought it may be more…. Appropriate to talk to someone who understood the academic… approach” Adeline hesitantly spoke. 

Spencer, on ground with which he felt most confident, decided he had a breakthrough with the previously confusing and pointless conversation. “ What exactly is the problem” Spencer said urging her on. 

“ well I am doing a, well study of a community, here in Arizona and it is of a commune” Adeline continued her hesitation indicating a nervousness with the topic at hand. 

“The FBI hasn’t got the best record with communes, I’m afraid” Spencer said with ill humour obviously intentioned. His slight laugh made the statement, unsettling as the sentiments hung in the air. The dark room with its sliver of sunlight, becoming menacing. 

“ well, its an all female commune, a sort of, all men are evil, remake society in the image of women thing. Its quite an interesting group, as far as I can tell they have been out here for about 30 years and its… been quite interesting looking at the sub culture of the group” Adeline obviously became more comfortable with the topic as she began to talk in analytical terms” the sub culture is somewhat tribal and reminiscent of Papuan new Guinean anthropologies, despite the contemporary nature, they bear an unmistakable similarity” she began to speak her words tumbling over themselves. 

“so I can assume you are an Anthropologist then” Spencer inquired. Noting her comfort talking about a subject she was obviously settled in. 

“eh yes, I probably should have led with that, the problem is recent changes in leadership have made the group more mainstream, but also more cultish. Their “high priest” Verinda seems to be taking a hardcore approach to the whole man hating thing, they seem to be well…. that is at least … I think they have taken it to another level, there have been disappearance’s in nearby towns, young people …. And the group has become so secretive, recent building, new rules about where I can and cannot go, its surreal. I have been studying them for nearly a year, trying to get a grasp on the cult dynamic and so much has changed in the last few months.” As she nervously murmured the last few lines a clear change could be heard 

“can you get out , like leave” Spencer didn’t think, the safety of this women who he found a sudden kinship with came for most.

“that’s the problem, I cant just .. leave abandon my research, I can’t confront them either, it’s a real pickle. I was talking to a confident of mine about what to do and he felt you would be a good choice, one of his students sent your number. As both an academic and a member of the BAU, it made sense to get your advice.” Her nervousness became clearly apparent with her last few lines, the hope that whatever his advice was, that it was compatible with her research” 

Spencer considered the two weeks of leave inflicted upon him, and that as an interesting case he wouldn’t be allowed to follow it, with this at the forefront of his mind, he responded “ I’ll need to out to Arizona and get an understanding of the situation” he validated his decision, she didn’t have any evidence they where doing anything, his team probably wouldn’t even look at such an unfounded claim, and he could always claim he was visiting his mother since her return to Las Vegas. It wasn’t so bad and it wasn’t like he was lying, he should be allowed to go on cases anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first story, i would love feedback. ( I am aware that my punctuation is a tad off)


End file.
